<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What friends are for by boookfreeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560622">What friends are for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boookfreeak/pseuds/boookfreeak'>boookfreeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thank Hunk and Pidge for this [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, One Shot, POV Hunk/Pidge, POV Keith (Voltron), Partners in Crime, Pining Keith (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, a bit of, and, hunk and pidge being, not mentioned but, she's still done with Keith and Lance's bs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boookfreeak/pseuds/boookfreeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Voltron is having a bonding moment in form of a movie night and when Keith's stupid pining ass gets him in trouble, Hunk and Pidge are there to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In other words; this is my first try at a summary :/<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Space Mice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thank Hunk and Pidge for this [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What friends are for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey lovelies! I'm Lilli, I'm new here and I have been planning on writing some fanfiction of my own for quite some time now. And when is there a better time than Lance's birthday? I really hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>Happy birthday, Lancey Lance &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all Lance’s idea, obviously.</p>
<p>It had been a few hard movements for Voltron, making new alliances, defending planets from Galra invasions and even having to protect the castle from two direct attacks.</p>
<p>So Lance had the amazing idea of starting a new, original Voltron tradition. Movie nights. To be honest, Keith was very opposed to the thought at the beginning and he was definitely not the only one. Pidge whined about all the work which had to be done. It had taken a few hours of whining and arguing on Lance’s side to finally convince her of taking a break from her analyzing work and all that jazz.</p>
<p>And that’s how they ended up sitting in the common room, all wrapped up in blankets and provided with Altean snacks. Pidge had been the first to take up a whole couch of her own but was quickly joined by the mice. Hunk and Lance were laying in a mess of limbs and pillows. Shiro and Keith together, with a decent distance but still comfortable. Allura lying on her back with her head propped up on Coran’s lap.</p>
<p>It hadn’t taken long for Hunk and Pidge to bring forth old Altean movies (which were guaranteed to be cringy) and they had somehow found a translation. As Hunk tried (and failed) to pronounce the associated title to a randomly picked one, a loud shriek came from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Keith turned his head just in time to see Coran’s shocked face morph into one of pure glee.</p>
<p>“Oh, how delight full! I remember it too well,” Coran exclaimed and clapped his hands. “The story is about two young Alteans having to find their way in society as they grow further into adulthood. I do not have the intentions to give away any spoilers but there may be focus on their developing relationship as well. It is really fascinating to watch and it’s very well combined with humor and-“</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! We get it, Coran. You like this movie,” Pidge sighed but there was a smile tugging at her lips.</p>
<p>“Hold the phone.” Lance raised his eyebrows at Coran. “You’re telling me this is literally an Altean version of a rom-com?!”</p>
<p>Coran hesitated. “That depends. What is a…?”</p>
<p>“It stands for romantic comedy.” Hunk pitched in helpfully. “A romantic love story mixed with comedic aspects.”</p>
<p>“Well, in that case. Yes, indeed it is a ‘rom-com’.”</p>
<p>Lance stared at Coran for a few ticks before doubling over with laughter. Pidge followed shortly after and soon they were all snickering as Lance’s obnoxious cackling was too contagious. Keith found himself staring as Lance held his sides and leaned further into Hunk. His face open and friendly, a bright smile plastered on it. His eyes sparkled deep blue, a color Keith had never been able to fully describe with words (which he hadn’t tried often, of course, no matter what Shiro might say).</p>
<p>“Let’s get this shit started!” Pidge grinned wide, ripping Keith away from his ridiculously pathetic thoughts. He heard a muffled ‘Language’ from Shiro’s part of the couch.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of Coran fiddling with complex-looking instruments, a radiant light lit up the room. The first scene rolled on the screen, showing a beautiful landscape of what Keith assumed was somewhere located on Altea. Allura let out a sad, but pleased sigh.</p>
<p>Chatter and laughter went on as the movie continued. Keith usually hated people who felt the need to crosstalk movies but here it felt comfortable and warm, friendly and familiar. It felt like home.</p>
<p>After about half a varga, Lance complained loudly about him wanting to have the cookie-like snacks, which were set on Pidge’s stomach. She just looked him in the eyes and slowly lifted another piece to her mouth. Lance huffed and untangled himself from the blankets. He leaped to Pidge’s couch but she was already on her feet, jumping out of the way. The two chased each other across the room, shrieking and giggling along the way.</p>
<p>This continued not even a dobosh before Keith got annoyed. But he didn’t seem to be the only one as Shiro stood up and made his way to the kitchen, saying he was going to get a second bowl. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. He did that sometimes.</p>
<p>But only seconds after Shiro had left the room, Pidge came tumbling over the back of Keith’s couch while trying to escape Lance’s fingers at her sides. That’s what drew the line.</p>
<p>Annoyed, Keith growled at Pidge and kicked her off of his blankets. Unfortunately, she stayed put and stuck out her tongue. Keith lunged at her this time, but she had been waiting for just that, sliding away and causing Keith to dive in the cushions head-first.</p>
<p>Behind him, Lance, who had been holding the bowl, started laughing, throwing his head back. Keith, having had enough, used Lance’s lack of caution. He jumped to his feet, ran over to Lance and without giving the chance to react, snatched the snacks out of his hands.</p>
<p>Lance just stood there, wide eyed, and Keith enjoyed the look of shock on his face before Shiro walked in. He handed Pidge the new bowl of candy, not bothering to take in the newest developments, and then went on to get himself another blanket.</p>
<p>Pidge smirked, pleased with herself, and took up the whole space of her couch again. Lance looked from Pidge to Keith and back again. His face took a determined expression and Keith grew slightly concerned, not knowing what the other was about to do. But then Lance took a few wide steps in his direction and flopped down next to him and the uncertainty morphed into surprise, then panic. Lance leaned into his space to pick a cookie out of the bowl, which Keith had set on his other side.</p>
<p>In that moment Shiro turned back around again, new blanket in his hand, and stared at them in astonishment. Keith sighed in relief, expecting Shiro to kindly ask Lance to his own spot. But Shiro only smiled knowingly at Keith and happily sat down next to Hunk.</p>
<p>The movie started again but Keith stopped paying attention to it. He was hyper focused on every body part that was touching Lance. Their thighs were lightly pressed together and Lance’s foot brushed his shin for only a second but warmth shot up and down his leg nonetheless. Lance’s broad shoulders were leaning against the back of the couch and Keith was very aware of his own tensed posture but didn’t dare lean back too.</p>
<p>Minutes past and so did the discomfort. His shoulder eased down and soon he was side to side with Lance, sharing a bowl of snacks, which caused their hands to graze every now and again.</p>
<p>And just when the weird alien courting on screen reached its cresendo, Keith felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and found a sleeping Lance there. And Keith knew that Lance just lying motionless should <em>not look this cute</em>. Even when his face was released of any kind of stress and his mouth formed a little ‘o’ form. Shit. He was in deep.</p>
<p>The last thing Keith perceived was an amused huff of the couch across from them but he gladly ignored that as he was lulled into dreamless sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Keith woke up to strong hands grabbing his shoulders. He slowly blinked against the light of the room and found Hunk towering over him.</p>
<p>“C’mon, sleepy head. Let’s get you into your room.” Pidge entered his vision, snickering.</p>
<p>Keith did find it hard to part from the warmth coming from the spot next to his but was too tired to try and argue with the two.</p>
<p>He got up, swayed slightly on the spot and made his way to his room with Hunk and Pidge as support.</p>
<p>Getting to his room didn’t take long in theory but Keith hadn’t gotten any real sleep at all those quintants and he was just about ready to pass out.</p>
<p>So when he had successfully found his way to his bed, he let himself drop, not bothering to get out of his clothes.</p>
<p>He felt someone tuck him in his sheets and heard a quiet ‘good night’ before the door was closed. And less than ten ticks later, he had fallen asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a loud noise and suddenly his blankets were pulled aside. Keith groaned, shoving his head under his arms to try and hid from the blinding white of the room.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh,” he heard a voice that he quickly identified as Shiro say. “You’ve been asleep for more than 9 vargas now.”</p>
<p>“Five more minutes,” Keith grunted.</p>
<p>“You’ve got to eat something. Come on, the others are already having breakfast.”</p>
<p>Keith got up with a sigh, put on some new clothes and combed through his hair with his hand once.</p>
<p>They went to the dining room together where the rest of the paladins were eating and greeted them.</p>
<p>As Keith sat down he realized the chair next to him, Lance’s spot, was empty. He looked around the table but couldn’t find Lance there either.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, where’s Lance?” Keith butted in as Pidge and Hunk explained something to Coran.</p>
<p>“He already ate. And to be honest, I’m not so sure he actually wants to talk to anyone right now,” Pidge grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, especially with you,” Hunk added, a grimace on his face that was both apologetic and mischievous.</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“We’ll tell you later. Just finish your breakfast”</p>
<p>Keith obliged, quietly continuing to eat. Soon, everyone was finished and went back to their everyday chores.</p>
<p>But before Hunk could go and bake something new in the kitchen, Keith stopped him. Pidge had already disappeared into her room, muttering about how she needed to finish a specific transcript, so Hunk was left to deal with the explaining.</p>
<p>“Well, do you remember anything from last night? Before we brought you back to your bed?” Hunk asked.</p>
<p>“No, not really. Everything is pretty hazy.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Hunk said, obviously trying to look apologetic, but managing more of a triumphant grin. “’Cause shortly before we woke you up, you were mumbling in your sleep. By the way, is that something you do often?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no, I don’t think so.” There weren’t many people he could ask that question as he’d only really spent enough time with one person. “But Shiro told me once that it does happen once in a while.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, we wanted to know what that was all about and once we were quiet enough we could hear you talk about ‘never wanting to leave’ and about how you ‘love him so much’. We were honestly quite confused but then you started saying Lance’s name over and over and Lance panicked and-“</p>
<p>“Wait, <em>what</em>?” Keith stared at him with wide eyes and his jaw hanging limp.</p>
<p>“Sorry, dude. We really didn’t intent to disturb your privacy but Lance is like really confused right now and we don’t really know what to do.” Hunk looked at him regretfully.</p>
<p>“But, like, that isn’t even-“true. Keith wanted to end his sentence like that but something stopped him. It wasn’t true, was it? He didn’t love Lance. Did he? A crush, sure, that much Keith could admit to himself. But love? Love was a big step, Keith knew that. He already had trouble accepting the fact that it was okay and a nice feeling to love Shiro in the way he did, back on earth. Like the big brother he always wished he had.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, okay. I’ll just- I’m gonna go train. See you.” And with that Keith turned on the spot, practically running to the training deck.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wiping sweat from his brows, Keith took a side-step and charged the bot from behind.</p>
<p>“End training sequence,” he huffed. Keith stretched his tired limps and made his way to the shower rooms.</p>
<p>Freshly cleaned, he was walking back to his room as he passed Pidge’s.</p>
<p>“-and he didn’t even ask where he went-“ He faintly heard Hunk’s voice before Pidge interrupted him. Keith leaned closer, trying to understand them better.</p>
<p>“Guess we have to think of a different way then.”</p>
<p>Suddenly the door gave way and Keith stumbled into the room.</p>
<p>Hunk and Pidge spun around, looking at him in surprise.</p>
<p>“Uh... Hey guys. Whatcha doing?” Keith quickly tried to cover up his poor attempt to eavesdrop.</p>
<p>Pidge narrowed his eyes at him, a grin forming on her lips.</p>
<p>“We were actually about to get you.” She clapped her hands together.</p>
<p>“We were…?” Hunk looked at her unsure. Pidge gave him a pointed look. “Yes! Yes, we were.”</p>
<p>“Right…” Keith said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I could really use your help with this default in the castle’s system.” Pidge made her way to the door.</p>
<p>“You need <em>my</em> help for that?”</p>
<p>“Yup. It’s a three people job. C’mon.” And with that Pidge left the room, Hunk trailing after her. Keith just shrugged and was quick to follow.</p>
<p>Pidge made no big effort trying to explain. “So, there’s this problem in the vents of one of those extra store rooms of the castle. Need to fix that.”</p>
<p>Keith just nodded and they went the rest of the way in silence. They came to less used hallways in which Keith had only been in a few times. They stopped in front of a door after a few turns.</p>
<p>After an inviting gesture of Hunk, Keith opened the door and stepped inside.</p>
<p>He waited for the other’s footsteps to follow his but instead he heard a loud bang and the door was closed.</p>
<p>“Guys?” Keith reached for the handle and pulled but the door wouldn’t budge. Annoyed, Keith started shouting. “Hey! This isn’t funny, let me out!”</p>
<p>“Believe me, you’ll be thanking us for this later!” Pidge laughed from the other side.</p>
<p>Keith stared at the wall for a few seconds, trying to find out what the hell he could be thanking her for. But then he turned around with a sigh and detected the form of a person on the other side of the poorly lighten and quite small fitted room. Lance was standing only a few feet away from him, wide-eyed and a panicked frown on his brows.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Keith swallowed the lump in his throat.</p>
<p>“H-hey.”</p>
<p>“Guess there isn’t actually anything wrong with the vents then?” Keith mentally slapped himself for not thinking of anything better to say.</p>
<p>"What?” Lance cocked his head. Wow. Okay, he looked ridiculously cute.</p>
<p>“Erm- never mind.” Come on, <em>think</em>. <em>Think!</em> “So, this is where you’ve been hiding all day?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Oh, fuck it. “Look, Lance. I’m really sorry for all of this.”</p>
<p>Lance let out a breathy chuckle. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault so stop worrying.”</p>
<p>Not his fault? They were his feelings after all. And Lance was probably freaking out, trying to find a way to let him down slowly. “No, I’m really sorry for making you feel that way.”</p>
<p>“For making me feel- Keith, it really isn’t your fault, you know that right? You can’t just change- god!” Lance laughed again, dragging a hand down his face. “This is all so embarrassing.”</p>
<p>Embarrassing? Lance was embarrassed about Keith liking him? Oh. Keith couldn’t help but feel a strong pain in his chest. “What do you have to be embarrassed about? This is really awkward for <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>“Why? I’m the one who said I loved you, am I not?” Lance laughed again, sounding insecure.</p>
<p>Wait. What did he just say? Lance had said <em>he</em> loved <em>Keith</em>? Apparently, Keith hadn’t responded for too long, as Lance looked him in the face for only a tick before he looked anywhere but there and awkwardly shuffled his feet.</p>
<p>“What.” Keith was proud he managed to say anything at all.</p>
<p>“Last night?” Lance’s hand was rubbing his neck again. “That’s why you left for your room, right? I was talking in my sleep and apparently I- well… I said I loved you.”</p>
<p>Keith was thoroughly confused now. Not because of the whole ‘who said what’ but because Lance wasn’t trying to contradict his statement. His brain quickly figured there were only two possible explanations for this. Either, Lance was making fun of Keith and his feelings, saying he liked him back, or he <em>actually</em> liked him back and they were both not aware of what exactly had gone down last night.</p>
<p>“No… Hunk and Pidge told me <em>I</em> said I loved you…” Call Keith optimistic but he was really hoping for the second solution. So, he was just going to trust Lance and try to make sense of this humbug.</p>
<p>It was Lance’s turn to stare. “What? No, they told me I did. I woke up and you weren’t next to me anymore so I asked them and they both know how I feel about y-“ he abruptly stopped, widening his eyes further.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a bit longer before the gears in their heads clicked into place.</p>
<p>“Hunk!” Lance cried at the same time as Keith yelled “Pidge!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was all Pidge’s idea, honestly.</p>
<p>The credits rolled as the team watched Lance and Keith sleeping, wrapped in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>“Someone’s really got to tell them,” Hunk sighed.</p>
<p>“They should figure it out on their own.” Shiro stood, yawning.</p>
<p>“Fine, if you won’t do it, I will,” Pidge called from her couch. Then she perked up, a dangerous gleam on her eyes. “Or-“she dragged the word out-“we could make the best out of <em>helping</em> them realize.”</p>
<p>Shiro looked like he was about to objected but then he just sighed. “Just don’t overdo it, Pidge.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I would never.” She smirked. “Hunk, come on, let’s plan this bitch.”</p>
<p>“Language!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dragging Keith to his room without bursting out with laughter was challenging but soon that was done too. Left was Lance, drooling in the ocean of blankets.</p>
<p>They waited for morning when he woke up to tell him his side of the story. He was so flustered, face as red as Keith’s lion, and scrambled away.</p>
<p>And now, sitting outside of the storage room, laughing and high fiving, they decided it was definitely worth enduring the wrath of the two boys.</p>
<p>That would have to wait though because, by now, they were too distracted anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm actually really fuckin' proud of myself that I finally finished this! Btw, I've got some more ideas in my head and with my summer vacation, I'm really hoping I'll finally be able to do those. And just for the record, I'm German so there may be some mistakes in here.</p>
<p>Have fun :D</p>
<p>P.S. kudos and comments are always welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>